gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
EMS-05 Agg
|image=EMS-05 Agg.jpg;Standard Ems-05-alt.jpg;Equipped w/ Missile Pod & Launcher |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |specialized=Mining |type=Suit |OfficialName=Agg アッグ武装型 |designation=EMS-05 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara |series=Mobile Suit Variations, Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!!, Mobile Suit Gundam 0079, Gundam Build Fighters~9, Gundam Build Divers~8, |manufacturer=Zeonic;Zeonic Company |operator=Principality of Zeon |headheight=15.6 |emptyweight=69.4 |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |propulsion=Hover Jets |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso |armaments=Laser Torch |optionalFixedArmaments=2 x 4-tube Missile Pod 4-tube Missile Launcher |SpecEquip=2 x Large Drill 2 x Rock Grinder/Cutter }}The EMS-05 Agg is a Principality of Zeon mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Variation. The suit also appeared in the Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!! manga and the Gundam Build Fighters anime. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Agg was constructed in preparation for the Zeon's upcoming assault on the Earth Federation subterranean headquarters of Jaburo. Built at California Base, it was one of a few highly specialized mobile suits that would aid in the assault. The Agg was designed primarily to bore and smash through rocks to create tunnels for other, more combat capable, mobile suits to enter Jaburo through. The short and stubby Agg was equipped with two hover jets instead of standard legs, so it could float rather nimbly across the ground instead of walking. To efficiently cut through rocks the Agg featured two very large drills on its forearms, as well as a pair of large grinders on its shoulders, and a laser cutting torch on its torso. However, the Agg had virtually no combat capability, but its arm drills could be replaced by 4-tube missile pods and a 4-tube missile launcher mounted on its head to serve a more combat oriented role. Armaments ;*Laser Torch ;*4-tube Missile Pod ;*4-tube Missile Launcher Special Equipment & Features ;*Large Drill ;*Rock Grinder/Cutter History The few Aggs that were built at California Base never had the opportunity to be deployed. A secret spacedock entrance to Jaburo was discovered by Zeon Commander Char Aznable long before the Zeon's attack was scheduled to take place, so when the attack was launched the Aggs were left at California Base. Gallery Agg MSV.jpg ems-05-alt.jpg|Equipped w/ Missile Pod & Launcher Agg-msv-art.jpg|EMS-05 Agg and MS-06V Zaku Tank: MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara Agg.jpeg|Gundam vs. Aggs: official illustration from 1980's agg.jpg We're Federation Hooligans Agg.jpg|Destroyed Aggs as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!! aggGBF.jpg|Agg as seen on Gundam Build Fighters TV series msm-05 agg kondo 0079.png|EMS-05 Agg by Kazuhisa Kondo Agg Lineart.png|Agg Lineart Gundam Diorama Front 3rd EMS-05 Agg.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla OldAgg.jpg|1/144 Original Agg (1982): box art Gunpla_1-100_OriginalAgg_box.jpg|1/100 Original Agg (1982): box art Sssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa1.jpg|1/144 Original Agg (1982): modeled by Takeshi Hitokabe Action Figures Zeonography_3009a_ZGok-blue_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3009a "MSM-07 Z'Gok / MSM-08 Zogok (Blue) / EMS-05 Agg" figure set (2006): package front view Zeonography_3009a_ZGok-blue_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3009a "MSM-07 Z'Gok / MSM-08 Zogok (Blue) / EMS-05 Agg" figure set (2006): package rear view Zeonography_3009b_CharsZGok_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3009b "MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok / MSM-08 Zogok / EMS-05 Agg" figure set (2006): package front view Zeonography_3009b_CharsZGok_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3009b "MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok / MSM-08 Zogok / EMS-05 Agg" figure set (2006): package rear view Zeonography_3009a-b_ZGokZogokAgg_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3009a "Z'gok" and #3009b "Char's Z'Gok" action figure sets: product samples (bottom left and bottom right) convertible to respective Zogok and Agg figures Notes and Trivia References VARIATION.jpeg External links *EMS-05 Agg on MAHQ.net ja:アッグシリーズ